Perception
p e r c e p t i o n ''' A history filled to the brim with crime, thieving, terror, pain. A dead brother. A vengeful dragon in his wake. Perception, a dragon seen by most as a villain throughout the streets of Millstone. A dragon with an undying thirst to murder those who wronged him, and do so much more to the disgusting city he once grew up in. Most dragons asked themselves, can I survive Millstone? But the real question was, could Millstone survive Perception? Perception is a NightWing, the current leader of The Untamed, a gang stalking the streets of a city near the Diamond Spray River, the most prominent gang throughout Millstone. He is known to be cruel, ruthless, and will kill without a cause if it will benefit him and his gang or his actions may be justified some way or other. This trait causes others to refer to him as lethal, deadly, and vicious. '''a p p e a r a n c e : Strolling down the streets of Millstone as a tourist, many may admire the varied stores and embassies in the bustling city. During morning, the city shines brightly with its diverse community and international trade that differs significantly with the separate kingdoms that bar inter-tribal relations. When the sun shines, Millstone flourishes, but as the moon quietly replaces it in its nightly cycle, the city becomes a different place. A very different place. For night is the time for the gangs. Night is the time for the dangers. Night is the time for Perception, the lethal leader with a cool expression and a smirk regularly playing upon his near emotionless face. Harsh, angular, dark. Those would all be adequate adjectives to describe Perception. He walks with a strange sort of confidence as he strolls through the city of Millstone at night, swaggering down the slippery streets with his gang behind him. His scales are dark, darker than the sky at midnight, for not a single aspect of warmth lies in his appearance. Perception's eyes are dark (a given), but rather than possessing a black color, they are deep brown, resembling espresso, particularly when faced with sunlight. These eyes are cold in every sense of the word, hiding the emotions that threaten to lurk through upon the surface. Most fear what hides behind those calculating dark eyes. Perception does not like to adorn himself with anything, believing it weighs him down or takes away from his "aura". He owns a simple tattoo on the back of his neck (usually obscured) that is silver in color and depicts an image of a lion: the symbol for his gang, The Untamed. Perception likes to dress and act like most of the wealthy dragons living in Millstone, respectably, but it is clear that his behavior is simply an act of mocking and nothing more. The NightWing owns a square jaw that is often clenched, either in deep contemplation or simply out of anger, and a challenging look. If taken on looks and looks alone, most find Perception good-looking, his lean yet thin stature popular with dragonesses who don't quite yet know who he is. Who don't quite yet know what he has done. p e r s o n a l i t y : h i s t o r y : ''We were all just children once. '' A splinter ran along the surface of the egg, which was as dark as the night sky above them. Unlike many beautiful skies, this one was different. No stars twinkled in the sky as they usually did. Not a single moon showed its pale face. The sky was simply dark, black. As though waiting with bated breath for the hatching. Dusk had craned his head over to get a better look at his new brother coming into this world, just as the dragonet pushed his way out of the egg. The look on his face was pure curiosity, as though he wanted to explore the continent around him and beyond. He wore a kind expression and glanced up at his elder brother with a strange adoration in his eyes. Dusk was pleased. Everyone was pleased. That may have been the last moment of true, heartfelt pleasure the brothers would experience. As the days slowly passed and Perception climbed closer towards his third birthday, he began to notice things about his parents. His mother's faint coughs and sighs in the morning transformed into hacking ones by night, and regularly his father ran a talon over his tired face. Both his parents looked haggard as more and more time passed. Dusk was the one that first predicted their deaths. That night, he pulled his younger brother over, and told him of his suspicions. Perception was too young to understand death, but sure enough, the following morning, both his mother and his father were lying on the ground, succumbing to their coughs and slowly losing the battle with influenza. Alone in the rainforest with simply a patch of land, Dusk took control. Selling the hut to a bunch of RainWings for a good amount of food and resources, the brothers evacuated the land, seeking refuge elsewhere, for the NightWing village was not a good place for young dragonets without parents. Dusk took them to Millstone, a bustling city near the Diamond Spray River. The brothers, penniless and starving, made their way around the city, asking around for a place to stay for the night. All they found were closed doors and faint whisperings. Dusk and Perception clutched onto their resources and meandered around. Instead of finding anything useful, however, the siblings stumbled across a show of sorts. Dragons flew around across the stage, flexing their limbs in stunning ways that Perception could never even begin to comprehend. As his eyes widened in awe, he didn't seem to notice the fact that his brother had struck up a conversation with a SandWing. He was a thin SandWing, with one diamond earring and an amiable expression. Perception liked him. When Dusk brought up their dire situation, the SandWing offered a constructive option. "I think I might know a way," he had said, smiling. Dusk and Perception found their way into a stunningly lavish home. The dragons living there were increasingly well off; though they lived in Millstone, they received a number of resources that weren't normally found near the Diamond Spray River. The house belonged to a SkyWing, who insisted he be called Everest. When he saw the ragged looking siblings, tired and starving from a day with no rest, relaxation, or resources, he smiled, laid a talon on their shoulders, and brought them inside. Everest led them farther inside the house, leading them to his wife and daughter. Both of them smiled at the boys, offered them food and shelter, and for the first time, Perception felt as though he really had a parent. A parent who loved him. Who put his needs before their own. He loved his brother dearly, but there was something more about a parents' love that made him feel happy. A few days passed, and Perception and Dusk remained contented at their new place. They loved Everest, his wife, and their daughter, who flashed her golden eyes sweetly and smiled brightly as though she didn't have a care in the world. The brothers wished they could have that life. Which they did. But some lingering feeling made Dusk think that this life wouldn't stay for long. Because of the matter of their resources. Everest never mentioned their possessions, but one day he sat them down for a talk. "We need to discuss what you own, alright boys?" The dragon suggested that the boys sign a contract in order to keep their resources in a safe spot in Millstone where it wouldn't be stolen or destroyed. The boys nodded eagerly, Dusk signing the paper despite his near-illiteracy. He didn't know what he was getting into. When the boys left the house in order to run an errand for Everest, they returned and found the house abandoned and empty. The whole thing had been a con. Their resources were gone, their life destroyed. Dusk and Perception were left on the streets with no food, no shelter, nothing other than their own starving selves. Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Guavagirl) Category:Characters